As Same As Ngupil
by J'TrimFle
Summary: Sasuke yang penasaran rasanya making love. Itachi yang goblok mendadak. dan Kyuubi yang nekat menjelaskannya. BL.


. . . . . As same as Ngupil. . .

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M for save.

Chara: Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama.

Warning : AU,abal, yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, gaje,dkk.

A/n 1 : nulis pake Lumia 610 maaf kalo kalo tulisannya brantakan.

A/n 2: ini dapet dari buku si Udin, tapi lupa yang nulis siapa.

...000...000...000

Happy reading minna-san...

.

.

Malam berbintang di musim panas.

Sasuke tengah mengernyit bingung sambil natap lurus PCnya.

Apakah dia lagi ngerjain tugas? Oh, big no sis.

Dia lagi kepikiran sama beberapa kalimat yang ada sidepanya.

Beranda facebook.

Kibanya Shika

"Shika ngajak bobog bareng. OMG, pantatku masih sakiiit. pantat seksiku benar-bemar dalam masalah. Someone, HELEP ME PLEASSSSEEEEE...!  
#ML_Ohhh_ML"

Sasuke jadi mikir, Making love tu rasanya gimana sih?.  
Biar muka songong gitu tapi kalo masalah beginian dia awam lo.  
Soalnya diakan belum pernah nyoba. Boro-boro nyoba, pacar aja dia gak punya.  
Calon sih ada. Itu si kuning pecinta ramen. Tapi kan baru calon sih, masak iya begituan sama Calon. PDKT aja belum.

"tanya sama kakak ah..." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya.

Dia mau nanya sama sang kakak tercinta. Kakaknyakan udah tunangan sama rubah jadi-jadian, pasti aja mereka udah pernah gitu-gituan, apalagi kalo inget kakak iparnya yang... Ah...nanti juga tau.

... aaa ...

"kak Itachi..." Sasuke duduk mepet Itachi. Soalnya dia mau nanya masalah genting. Bahaya kalo ketahuan sama Mamah Miko end Papah Fuga. Bisa disambel ntar.

"ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil lalu. Kakaknya itu lagi serius baca buku bisnis, judulnya 'Cara Sukse jadi Mafia'. Sasuke agak sebel. Kurang sukses apasih Kakaknya ini?, sampai bacaanya gak penting gitu.

Oh iya, hampir lupa. Itachi memang berubah agak kurang waras kalo dirumah. Kalo diluar rumah sih, charming, cool hebat, orang 50 bisa ditumbangin sendirian. Sampai dapet julukan Setan Konoha. Tapi begitu nglangkahin pintu rumah, BANK! Oon mendadak. Mau nuduh hantu penggu rumah, kali aja ngrasukin Itachi. Tapi Masak iya setan kesambet setan. Apalagi si setan (Itachi) punya tunangan siluman rubah. Raja setan juga bakalan mikir dua kalo buat nyambet Itachi. Bisa diamuk tujuh turunan sama siluman rubah nanti.

balik ke Sasuke.

"kak, making love itu rasanya gimana?" bisik Sasuke.

Uhuk uhuk uhuk.

Itachi keselek ludahnya sendiri.

"mi...minum dulu kak..." Sasuke nyodorin air ke Itachi.

"kamu tadi nanya apa Sasuke?" ini dia rubah jejadianya Itachi. Langsung nongolkan dia denger kekasihnya keselek.

Tunggu!. Perasaan tadi Sasuke udah bisik-bisik deh tanyanya. Kok rubah ini bisa denger sih?

"bu...bukan...apa-apa kak Kyuu..." Sasuke gagap. Entah kenapa bawaanya jadi mrinding kalo deket-deket kakak iparnya. Kayak ketemu siluman rubah beneran.

"bukanya tadi kamu nanya soal nge-seks?" tanya Kyuubi santai.

Uhuk uhuk uhuk.

Kali ini bukan Itachi saja yang kesedak, tapi Sasuke juga.

"haduh, minum dulu minum dulu..." Kyuubi nyodorin air ke Sasuke. untuk Itachi, dia meminum sendiri airnya, ditahan dimulut, trus nempelin bibir dia ke Itachi. Gluk gluk gluk, ntarsferin tuh air dari mulut ke mulut.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Hampir aja dia kesedak lagi.

"mau aku jelasin?" tawar Kyuubi. Dia nyamanin posisinya di pangkuan Itachi. Duduk nyamping, tangan dikalungin ke leher, trus kepala disanderin ke dada Itachi.

Nah, begini ini yang bikin Sasuke yakin kalo itu makluk sepasang udah pernah praktek yang iya-iya. Lihat aja kelakuan mereka.

"gak...gak usah kak... Gak...penting kok" pengen cabut aja rasanya. Dia kan bukan penyuka drama romantis, apalagi yang live gini.

"gak papa, nyantai aja" Kyuubi nyiumin leher Itachi, Pake gigitan-gigitan kecil. Yang dicumbu cuma kedip-kedip.

Iritasi. Pengen rasanya Sasuke nampol itu dua makluk gak tau malu. Tapi dia gak brani.

"a...aku...pergi aja deh kak..." Sasuke hendak beranjak, tapi ditahan Kyuubi.

"udah kamu duduk aja dengerin penjelasanku" Kyuubi ngecup-nglumat- bibir Itachi. Si keriput masang muka BLANK.

"ta...tapi kak..." Sasuke masih nyoba kabur. Serius dia kezel. Ini kakaknya kenapa juga selalu nge-Blank kalo bareng Kyuubi. Itachi itu BigBosnya Mafia se Konoha, tapi kalo sudah berhadapan sama rubah jejadian penggila apel ini, pasti kakaknya jadi bodoh mendadak. Di apa-apain dieeeemmmm aja. Bahkan di awal jumpa, Itachi babak belur sampe patah tulang lengan digebukin Kyuubi, tetep dieeemmmm aja. Heran.

"udah tenang aja..." Kyuubi buka dua kancing atas Itachi trus bikin bulatan-bulatan kecil pake telunjuknya.

Ini mau apaan coba?. Kalo Sasuke berani, pasti udah dikurung terpisah ini kopel.

"Kyuu...Sasuke masih kecil" cegah Itachi.

"dia sudah tujuh belas Tachi, bukan anak kecil. Gak papa kalo tau beginian" jawab Kyuubi kalem. Terus ngecup bibir Itachi sekilas.

Satu lagi yang bikin Sasuke heran. Kyuubi itu brandal, urakan, kasar, raja tega. Pokoknya bajingan sejati. Tapi kalo bicara sama Itachi, yang dengar bakalan mlongo karna Syock. Tutur bahasanya sangat enak di dengar, gabungan antara rasa cinta, sayang dan penghormatan. Pokoknya udah persis sama istri-istri sholihah deh. Cuma dalam kasusnya, Kyuubi itu Uke Sholih. Tapi cuma sama Itachi. Catet. Sama seme-nya doang. Sama orang lain ya sengaknya minta ampun.

eh, pengecualian juga buat Sasuke. Soalnya Kyuubi cinta mati sama Itachi, so pasti dia juga sayang sama adik kesayangan kekasihnya.

Tapi dasar si Sasuke aja yang takut sendiri sama Kyuubi.

"oke, jangan pake kata-kata vulgar ya" Itachi menggelus-elus rambut Kyuubi sayang. Itu rubah pipinya udah merah gemesin.

"aye, captain" Kyuubi duduk tegak. Mandang serius ke Sasuke.

"e...etto..." Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ditatap serius sama Kyuubi bikin bulu kuduknya beediri semua. Duduknya gak nyaman banget, serasa ada bisul sebesar apel dipantatnya. Pengen cepet berdiri terus kabur. Tapi sekali lagi, dia gak berani.  
"ja...jadi...kak Kyuu...Ma...Ma... Making love ...i..itu...rasanya... Gi...gimana?" tanya Sasuke gagap. Meraaaah banget pipinya, sampai ke telinga juga. Malu.

"pernah ngupil?" tanya Kyuubi.

"eh?" apa hubunganya ML sama ngupil.

"pernah gak?"(Kyuubi)

"i...iya... Pernah" (Sasuke)

"rasanya gimana?" (Kyuubi)

"rasanya...etto..." Sasuke kebingungan jelasinya. Enak-enak gimanaaa gitu kan ya.

"kalo hidung gatal trus kita masukin jari, ato ngupil kan rasanya jadi enak. Nah ngeseks juga kayak gitu" terang Kyuubi.

"oohhhhh..." Sasuke manggut-manggut. "eh, tapi kata Kiba pantatnya... sakit?" Dia keinget status si Puppy.

"lubang itu Sas maksudnya, bukan pantat" (Kyuubi)

"lubang? Lubang belakang?" Sasuke horror.

"ya iya lah, emang cowok lubangnya dimana lagi? Depankan cuma ada belalai" Kyuubi agak kezel jawabnya.

"be...berarti sakit banget ya kak Kyuu...?" makin horror saja Sasuke bayanginya. Itu lubang kan biasanya buat ngeluarin bukan dimasukin.

"anggap saja itu kayak ngupil pas jari telunjukmu bengkak, agak sakit sih tapi kan tetep enak" mukanya Kyuubi sih datar-datar aja, tapi dalem hati dia dagdigdug juga. Serius deh ini topik sensitif bagi dia. Mana dia lagi duduk dipangkuan Itachi lagi. Pantatnya kan tepat diatas belalai Itachi.

"ooohhhhh..." Sasuke manggut-manggut lagi. "trus kalo pakek kondom itu rasanya gimana?"

"kamu kalo ngupil pas make kaos tangan rasanya gimana?" (Kyuubi)

"gak enak" jawab sasuke sambil bayangin.

"ya emang gak enak" tanpa sadar nada bicara Kyuubi agak meninggi. Kayak orang kesel gitu.

"ooohh..., terus kalo making love sama pacar temen rasanya gimana Kak?" makin songong aja nih pertanyaan.

"kalo kamu ngupilin hidung tetangga. Rasanya gimana?" jawab Kyuubi mencoba kalem.

"ih" Sasuke ngenyit jijik.

"udahan gak usah tanya-tanya lagi. Yang lain simpen aja buat ntar pas punya pacar!" Kyuubi udah gak mau ngomong aneh-aneh. Dia udah malu banget ini.  
Bukan, bukan takut pertanyaan Sasuke tambah songong. Tapi karena belalai yang dia duduki ini rasanya terbangun.

Sekujur padanya juga merinding semua gara-gara tengkuknya dibelai -belai Itachi.  
Takutnya kalo dia buka mulut lagi, bukan kata-kata yang keluar. Tapi suara absur lain yang bikin tambah tegak benda dibawah pantatnya.

"sebaiknya kamu tidur Sasuke, ini sudah larut" Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"hai'. Selamat malam Kak Itachi, kakKyuu..." Sasuke beranjak.

"malam Sasuke..." jawab kedua kakaknya.

... aaaa ...

Bugh bugh bugh

"Tachi bodoh, Tachi bodoh, Tachi bodoh"

Bugh bugh bugh

"Tachi bodoh..."

Kyuubi duduk diperut Itachi. Tanpa ampun dia melayangkan tinjunya berulang-ulang kewajah sang kekasih.

Bugh bugh bugh

Itachi diam saja, wajahnya sudah tidak tampan. Pipinya bengkak. Bibirnya sobek. Hidung sama mulut berdarah. Matanya membiru. Sakit? Jangan tanya.

Tapi dia sadar kalo ini memang salahnya. Ato bukan salahnya? Sama saja sih, intinya dia gak mau nyalahin Kyuubi. Dia ngalah gak papa.

"kenapa dikeluarin di dalam?"Kyuubi histeris.

Bugh bugh bugh

"ma...af..." jawab Itachi pelan. Bibirnya sulit digerakkan.

"kenapa gak pake kondom?" tambah histeris.

Bugh bugh bugh

"kata...Kyuu...pake...kondom...gak...enak..."

"diam!"

Wajah Kyuubi memerah. Iya gak enak sih, tapi kan gak harus dikeluarin di dalem.  
Bugh bugh bugh.

"kalo aku hamil bagaimana?" Kyuubi kesetanan. Muka Itachi bonyok parah.

"Kyuu..."

"Diam!"

Bugh

"...kamu..."

Bugh

"Diam kataku"

Bugh bugh bugh

"...laki-laki..."

Bugh

"eh?"

"gak ...akan...ha...mil..."

"oh iya..."

"Kyuu..."

"HWAAAAA TACHI MUKAMU?Hiks...hiks...hiks...maaf..."

"ti...dak...ap...pa..."

Syut. Itachi memejamkan mata. Pingsan.

"HWEEEEE...TACHIIIIIII..." nangis histeris.

... aaaaa ...

Sasuke membuka mata. Kezel. Tidurnya keganggu sama tangisan Kyuubi.

"kak Itachi pasti bonyok lagi" trus Sasuke pasang headset. Sebodo amat, udah biasa Kyuubi mewek karna Itachi pingsan dibuat sendiri.

Toh mereka tetep hidup bersama.

Besok dia mau request kamar kedap suara kaya kamarnya Bo-Nyok.

Sebelum benar-benar terpejam Sasuke berdo'a.

"Tuhan, semoga Baka-Dobe tidak segila kak Kyuubi. amiiinnn"  
Yaelah Sas, PDKT juga belum.

.

.

Tamat.

Sorry garing.

#nangis_guling-guling


End file.
